1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing communication between isolated application components in a browser based environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A new generation of HTML5 capable browsers are shifting application publishing from a traditional stand-alone desktop application model to a web-based model where applications exist within their client browser environments. As browser based client applications attempt to provide the same service and usability that stand-alone desktop applications do, software developers have to manage the technical constraints of operating within a browser and not having access to operating system level resources that are available to stand-alone software environments. This fundamental difference in resource availability is forcing a shift in how client-side applications are architected within browser based environments. In addition, features of browser-based applications need to be upgraded while already deployed on a broad spectrum of client devices. Thus, architectures and techniques that enable discrete components of a deployed browser-based application to be updated separately are desirable to creating a stable browser-based application.